The subject invention relates to adjustable pedal assemblies for vehicles, and more particularly to assemblies for adjusting the location of a brake, accelerator, or clutch pedal.
Persons skilled in the art of vehicle pedals know that a pedal""s location may be adjusted to accommodate drivers of different sizes. For example, a driver may desire to move the brake, clutch, and accelerator pedals closer if the driver has relatively short legs. Various ways have already been devised for moving pedals fore and aft with respect to the vehicle and the driver.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,125 discloses an adjustable pedal system that moves the pedals fore and aft in a horizontal linear fashion on a tubular shaft. This type of adjustment works well. But the tubular shaft intrudes into the driver""s space unnecessarily, and so the packaging of this arrangement in the vehicle leaves room for improvement. Also, the ideal ergonomic movement for a pedal pad as its position is adjusted is not necessarily along a horizontal line. The pedal pad should also move downwardly somewhat as it moves aft so that shorter drivers can have the same ergonomic advantage on the pedal that taller drivers have.
Another type of prior art adjustable pedal assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,143. This system differs from the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,125 in that it relies on an arrangement of pivoting linkages to adjust pedal location rather than a tubular shaft. This system also works reasonably well. But because it relies on a series of pivoting links, it is unduly complicated. Also, the links can loosen over time and rattle during vehicle operation.
The pedal art needs a simpler design that provides an appropriate ergonomic pedal orientation throughout the travel of the pedal. The art also needs a design that makes better use of space around the vehicle fire wall so that the adjustment assembly does not intrude on the space of the driver.
An adjustable pedal assembly for a vehicle includes a support structure adapted to connect to the vehicle, with the support structure defining first and second slots arranged in a spaced-apart manner. A pedal assembly is disposed adjacent the support structure, where the pedal assembly includes a pedal. First and second pins extend from the pedal assembly through the first and second slots whereby the pedal assembly is supported for sliding movement on the support structure along the slots. A linear actuator is interconnected with the pedal assembly for sliding the pedal assembly to a desired position along the support structure.
This invention is simple, having fewer parts than most prior art designs. It can generate a variety of pedal trajectories without the use of multiple linkages. Further, the invention makes better use of empty space adjacent the fire wall so that it does not intrude into the driver""s space. It requires no change to any existing location of the push rod, cable, or pivots, and can be interchangeable with a conventional pedal assembly.